Fallout
by StarfyreMaiden
Summary: After Charlie loses his clearance the total fallout is more than his family knows. I apologize in advance for delay in updates
1. Chapter 1

Fallout

Summary: After Charlie loses his clearance the total fallout is more than his family knows.

Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs or the characters. This is my first fan fiction. Constructive criticism is welcome just please be nice about it.

Rating: T

Chapter 1

Charlie's POV

I watch Don pull away after he gets a call from the office. I didn't expect it to be easy just being on the sidelines of everything again but I didn't think it would be this hard either. It seems that nobody really understands why I had to do what I did. Phil's research was proven to be anything terroristic but still they wouldn't let it be forwarded. I couldn't stand by and see his work be for nothing when it could save so many lives. Why wouldn't they let it go even after they had found the people that were the terrorists? It just seemed like it was greed to me. If you have the power to save lives aren't you morally obligated to do so? Could Don really stand by if he knew what it was completely and what it could mean to the world? I mean he goes out every day and saves so many people by catching criminals but what I was looking at makes that look like small potatoes. I did what I thought was right and forwarded it to the people intended but now I have lost my clearance and can't work with Don or any of the government agencies now. Don's angry with me for choosing what I did. I look at what has started and realize I may have thrown everything that we have worked so hard for away. What is there to hold us together now? The answer is nothing. It's going to go back to the way it was before when we were strangers.

Alan's POV

I've watched these boys go head to head over this for so long now. I guess they do take after me in one way, they have a belief they stick to it and defend it no matter what. It makes me think of when I protested the war. I wouldn't back down for anything and neither did their mother. I just wish that they would see that because they don't believe the same thing doesn't mean that either of them are wrong. It isn't the end of the world either. I have a feeling this is the calm before the storm with them.

Don's POV

I can't believe Charlie did this! He had to know that there would be consequences. No he just didn't think period. After everything he just threw it all away. He said he loved working with me before. Was it true or did it mean nothing. Now we can't work together. It's gone, no clearance means no cases. I'm always working all hours of the day I guess he will just work back at Cal Sci. Well I guess he made his choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Don left Charlie decided to just go to bed, his mind was just too busy though thinking of how it was before when working with Don and then he started thinking of before he started working with Don how they were practically strangers. Is that how it was going to be again? He needed to talk to Don. In the morning he decided to call Don's cell before he left for Cal Sci but it went to voicemail 'He's probably out on a case.' He thought. "Hey Don. I just thought maybe we could get together for lunch and talk? Give me a call back please."

When he got to Cal Sci Millie stopped him in the hall. "Charlie I need to talk to you. Can you come to my office?" Charlie looked down at the floor 'What else can happen?' he thought to himself. As he stepped into the office he saw the Academic supervisor sitting in the chair. 'Yep. Definitely not a good sign'

"In light of some of the recent events the board has decided they need to review your contract with Cal Sci. It isn't something that I want to do but unfortunately my hands are tied." said Millie. Charlie turned to the supervisor "Have there been any complaints about my performance? Have my students complained about anything? Then what grounds do you have to do this?" The supervisor stood up "Professor Eppes you know exactly what this is about. You and Phil are both being reviewed due to recent legal issues. We must review this with our legal department to make sure there are no ramifications to Cal Sci. You are officially on unpaid leave until it has been reviewed and we contact you. You are dismissed." Charlie just looked at them for a minute then turned and left. Millie shook her head. Larry and Amita had told her what Charlie had done and reviewed Phil's research. She understood why Charlie had forwarded it afterwards but he may have committed academic suicide. The board may end up taking everything he worked so hard all his life for away from him. Looking at him now she thought to herself 'If they do, it might just kill him. I hope somebody keeps an eye on him so he doesn't get in more trouble.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs or the characters. This is my first fan fiction. Constructive criticism is welcome just please be nice about it.

Chapter 3

Charlie went out to his bike and left. He didn't know where to go just that he needed time to think. If he went home now his father would be asking him a bunch of questions that he didn't feel like answering even if he knew the answers. He just rode and ended up the place he least expected. He got off his bike and walked over to his mother's headstone. "Well Mom I guess I've pretty much screwed up everything by doing what I thought was right. I'm sure you would understand and probably would have done the same thing in my shoes. I've lost my clearance so Don is mad at me and I can't work with him. The college is reviewing if they can keep me there so I can't teach. With everything going on I can't concentrate on my research. I honestly don't know what to do. I wish you were here to give me advice." He just sat for a while thinking. 'Well guess I better get home now. Hopefully dad went out and I'll just escape to the garage.'

When he got home he looked at his phone and noticed that Amita and Larry had called. 'Still nothing from Don. I really don't feel like talking to Amita and Larry. What would I tell them anyway? At least dad isn't home.' He thought as he went to the garage. In the garage he sat down on the floor looking at the boards. He suddenly stood up and went to the refrigerator and decided to get a beer. 'Since I'm not going anywhere.' He walked back to the garage and erased all the boards he had down and set up the rest of chalkboards he had. He had thought of a problem he needed to solve and it was going to be a tough one. It was what about what could possibly happen as a result of what he had done. Maybe he could figure out what to expect next.

Alan came home from his meeting with Stan to find Charlie in the garage. He looked at all the boards set up everywhere and had a flashback of P v NP. "Charlie what is going on?" Charlie never answered he just kept going as if he didn't hear him. "Have you heard from Don today? I was wondering if he might come over for dinner?" again nothing as if he wasn't even there. Alan was starting to get a little concerned. He looked at the boards to see if he could understand what was on them, of course he would recognize P v NP in his sleep after seeing it every day for three months while Margaret was dying. Shaking his head he just decided to go to cook dinner. It was obvious he wasn't going to get any answers from his youngest. Walking away he thought to himself 'It isn't that damn problem from before but it might as well be. Sometimes I really hate his math.'

Alan finished cooking and tried to call him to dinner but as he expected Charlie didn't come. When Alan went to bed all he said was "Don't stay up too late." He didn't even wait for a response because he knew he wouldn't get one. Charlie worked nonstop through the night. In the morning he tried to call Don again this time there was an answer "Eppes" "Hey Don. Did you get my message?" Don stopped for a minute to try to think of what to say "Look Charlie I really don't have time to talk right now maybe later." Before Charlie could respond Don hung up. Charlie just stared at his phone. 'Okay that went well.' he thought. He threw the empty beer bottle at his chalkboard went to the kitchen grabbed two more and went to his room and locked his door.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs or the characters. This is my first fan fiction. Constructive criticism is welcome just please be nice about it.

Chapter 4

Alan woke up in the morning and went to the garage he expected his youngest to still be working. 'Maybe he actually listened to me.' He went back to the kitchen and made coffee before going upstairs to check on Charlie. "Charlie you're gonna be late today." Charlie didn't open the door. "I'm not going today I don't feel well. I already called Millie." Alan went to open the door. "Charlie why is the door locked?" Charlie gave an exasperated sigh. "Look Dad I'm not working today, I don't feel well. I'm just gonna sleep and I will talk to you later." 'Hopefully he will drop it now.' Not that he thought he really would. Alan was known for hovering when something was wrong with his boys. To his surprise he heard his father walk back downstairs. 'I don't know what is wrong with him but something is. I just don't have the energy or the time this morning to fight with him. Maybe I can get Don to come over tonight to figure it out.' He opened up the refrigerator to see what he could cook for dinner and noticed the missing beer. 'Don hasn't been here and I haven't had any. Why on earth would that many be missing Charlie doesn't normally drink it unless we are together. He always says he doesn't like the taste of it. Something is seriously wrong. He picked up the phone to call his eldest son. "Eppes" was the answer. Alan responded "Your father. Don have you talked to your brother lately?" Don sighed "No Dad I've been busy working. I really don't have time." Alan shook his head "I know you are busy, but I can't get him to talk to me. Something is wrong though. He was working in the garage all night, wouldn't answer me any time I talked to him. Have you ever known him to lock his bedroom door?" Don frowned and stood up next to his desk. Colby was working at his desk and noticed his expression. He decided to see what was going on. "Dad I'm sure that everything is fine you are probably overreacting. You know how he gets sometimes. Look I will try to come over after work for dinner. I can't promise you know crime isn't 9 to 5. He is a grown man you need to stop worrying so much." Colby hearing the last part of Don's statement thought to himself 'Why does it feel like the world is going crazy or falling apart?' "Don I will continue to worry about both my children and nothing will ever change that no matter the age." After Don hung up Colby asked "Everything alright?" Don glared at him and walked away saying "Yeah fine." David chose that moment to walk over to Colby "Why don't I believe him?" he asked. "Yep. I agree with you David." 'Gonna be a long day.' thought David.

Alan hung up the phone roughly shaking his head. 'Sometimes I just want to knock their heads together. If only I could stay home.' he thought as he walked out the door.

Charlie had heard his dad talking to Don and could tell by the way he hung up the phone that he wasn't exactly happy with his brother. 'I'm not going to bother calling. If he shows up we'll talk. No point in my putting more unwanted pressure on him.' he thought. He just decided to go to the store and replace the beer he had drank so Don would have it if he did come. It was like the second thing he did when he came in. For some reason he really didn't think he would come but he wasn't quite ready to give up hope. He got up and called a cab after his father left. When he got to the store he made the decision to pick up a little extra so if he decided he wanted some today it wouldn't be a big deal in fact it probably wouldn't even be noticed. When he got back to the house he saw a note shoved in the door. He just put it in his pocket and went to put Don's beer in the refrigerator. He took his and went back up to his room. He opened the note to read it.

Charlie,

Larry and I have been trying to reach you. Please call back. I know you don't have classes but you are usually working on something here. We are starting to get a little worried. ~ Love Amita

Charlie decided what he was going to ignore the world. He silenced his phone grabbed a beer drank it and went back to bed.

Alan came home and went to check on Charlie. After knocking and getting no response he tried the door it was still locked. 'Maybe he is sleeping. He said he didn't feel good.' He went back downstairs to cook dinner. After he was done cooking he went up to try to get him to come eat. Don still wasn't here either. "Charlie come eat. Even if you don't feel good you need to eat something." "I'm not hungry Dad. I still don't feel good. You and Don go ahead and eat." whined Charlie "I'll fix you a plate and put it in the microwave. Don isn't here he said he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to get away from the office." Don never called or came over.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs or the characters. This is my first fan fiction. Constructive criticism is welcome just please be nice about it.

Chapter 5

Charlie thought to himself while drinking another beer. 'It's not fair to Dad that Don is doing this. I know he's mad at me and I can't change that. Dad invited him to come to dinner. The only reason he didn't come is me. Why punish Dad for my actions. I'm gonna go for a while so that he will come over to see Dad. I just need to get away from everything anyway.'

Now that he had a plan he needed to do a few things first. He waited for his father to go to bed before he called a cab to go to Cal Sci.

He really didn't think they were going to keep him anyway so he decided to clean up his office. The way he saw it from their point of view it was bad publicity. He went in sat at his desk for a few minutes until his emotions got the better of him. He got up and washed the blackboard and packed all his personal items that he had collected over the years picking up his paperweight he sat back down thinking of how every time Colby came into his office he would pick it up fascinated by the seemingly unending knot work in the metal. 'Well most likely I won't have an office maybe I'll give this to Colby. Every time I look at this I'll be thinking of what I threw away by doing something good.' He put it in the box got up walked out to the cab and went home.

Back at the house he went into the garage set down the box and cleaned up the broken beer bottle. He copied all the boards into a blank notebook and cleared all his boards and put away the extra ones he had pulled out. 'No sense in leaving a mess for Dad to clean up.' He emptied all the calls from his cell phone and turned it off setting it on top of the notebook. He picked up his paperweight and went up to his room. 'I don't want either of them to worry. I'll make sure I leave a note where they will find it.'

First he wrote his father's because it was probably the easier one.

Dad,

I don't want you to worry. I just have so much going on I need to get away to think about what I'm going to do. I will be back in a while. I'll let Don know I'll be gone so he will visit you I know he doesn't want to see me anyway. I'm not sure how long I'll be but I'm fine don't worry please.

Love Charlie

Then he sat drinking another beer trying to figure out what to write to Don. That one was harder to come up with. Too many emotions were coming up confusing him. Finally he decided to just start writing and whatever came to mind is what he would write.

Don,

I don't know if you will even read this once you see it's from me. I know what you think of me. Despite what you think I have always loved working with you. I miss working with you and the team so much. I can't and wouldn't change my decision though. Too many people could be helped by Phil's work. I'm tired of trying to get in touch with you and you don't have the time of day for me. I'm just going to say Dad was disappointed that you don't show up here anymore. There are leftovers from dinner in the refrigerator if you could come to see him after work. Don't worry about seeing me because I'm not going to be there when you come. I'm leaving for a while.

I love you and no matter what I always will. Charlie

P.S Give the paperweight to Colby. I don't have an office anymore so what's the point of keeping it and I know how much he likes it.

He sealed them in envelopes. He cleaned up his room made the bed and walked out locking his room. He left his father's letter on the table called a cab and left. He went to the FBI office. He no longer could go in without an escort so he asked security to take him to his brother's desk telling them he was just going to leave a note for him he placed the note and paperwork in the middle of his desk and walked out. The heartache he was feeling right now was unbearable. The tears started falling before he was even out the doors.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs or the characters. This is my first fan fiction. Constructive criticism is welcome just please be nice about it.

Chapter 6

Alan woke up late the next morning and had to rush to a meeting with Stan and some clients. As he was collecting his paperwork for the meeting he saw the envelope and grabbed it thinking 'I don't have time to read whatever this is right now. Maybe I'll read it while Stan does his presentation.' then he left.

Colby and David stepped off the elevator and walked into the bullpen. He stopped abruptly when he approached Don's desk. "Colby what's up man?" David asked as he saw Colby's face. "Do you notice anything odd about Don's desk?" replied Colby. "Isn't that thing Charlie's?" asked David. "Yeah and seeing it on Don's desk doesn't make me feel good. I think that everything is about to hit the fan. Not a good way to start the day after the way yesterday began." David and Colby shared a look of confusion. "I think I'm going to make the coffee strong today. I think we are going to need it." said David. Colby didn't reply this time he just sat down and started his waiting pile of paperwork. While they were doing the work they both periodically looked over at the paperweight. It was so out of place here and it filled them with apprehension just sitting there but they wouldn't know anything until Don got here.

Don came in a half hour later. He went straight for the coffee. As soon as he took a sip he turned to David "Why did you let Colby make the coffee? You know his coffee could take the paint off the walls!" Don said chuckling. "Don I made the coffee and when you get to your desk I think you will know why." replied David. Don walked over to his desk he noticed the paperweight. 'What is this doing here?' he thought. Then he saw the envelope. He ripped it open and read it afterwards he handed it to Colby and grabbed his phone trying to call Charlie's cell phone it went straight to the voicemail "Charlie call me as soon as you get this!" then he tried the house phone it went to the machine "Chuck call me! What is going on?" 'This is so not good!' thought Colby. "What does he mean he has no office?" asked Colby. Don shook his head. "I have no idea. He kept trying to get ahold of me but I didn't call him back." Don grabbed his jacket. "I'm heading to the house." "Not without us you're not." replied Colby and David.

When Charlie left the office he walked for a while to try to figure where to go. He thought about when he and Don had the meeting with Dr. Bradford. He had told Don laughing that his sport was walking, and Don had shook his head. It occurred to Charlie that's what he would do. There were so many parks and trails around that would be perfect. With so much on his mind and the time he had now he thought to himself 'Why don't I throw in some challenge with the walking to take my mind off everything? I'll go to one of the parks with caves. It would also give me some shelter from the weather and I won't have to use my tent as much. And I doubt anyone could find me there if they wanted to.'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs or the characters. This is my first fan fiction. Constructive criticism is welcome just please be nice about it.

Chapter 7

The whole way nobody said a word on the way they were too busy trying to figure out was going on. 'Why didn't I just call him back? Dad invited you to dinner and told you something was wrong. What the hell is going on?' thought Don. When they pulled up to the house Colby noticed Charlie's bike. "Hey maybe Whiz Kid is asleep?" David and Don looked at him like he was crazy. "You don't really believe that do you?" David asked. "Yeah your probably right but I can hope though can't I?" Once they got inside Don went upstairs to Charlie's room, he tried the door and found it locked. "Hey Charlie? I know you wanted to talk the other day but I've been busy. Can you open the door so we can talk now?" There was no answer. David turned to Colby "I'm gonna check the garage." he whispered. When he got in the garage he looked around a little startled. "Hey guys? Come here a second!" Colby entered the garage door and stopped in the doorway. "What?" asked Don from behind him. Colby moved into the room so Don could get past him. "This look normal?" asked David. Don walked over to the boards just staring around. "I don't remember his boards ever being blank like this. Even when he was a kid there was always something on them." Colby noticed the box on the floor "Isn't this all from Cal Sci?" then he noticed the notebook and cell phone next to the box. "Um, Don?" as he held them up. Don went back into the house to Charlie's door "Charlie! You have two minutes to open this door!" Still hearing no response Colby looks at Don "Hey I'll pay for damages!" and kicks it in "Damn, that hurt. I'll get a cheaper door that won't hurt as much?" Don looked at Colby and shook his head. "You know you are crazy!" Once inside they noticed still no Charlie. In one way they were relieved because they were at this point thinking the worst, but that left the question "Where the hell is he?" David walked around the room "Is anything out of place Don?" Don looked around "Besides the fact the room is clean and his laptop is here without him?" Colby grabbed the trash can "I'd say these might be..." Don looked in the can and saw the number of beer bottles. "Yeah they are. Look we're getting more questions than answers here. Let's go to Cal Sci and talk to people instead of empty rooms." David turned to Don "Do you think we should call your father?" Don shook his head "Not yet. I would have no idea what to tell him anyway."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs or the characters. This is my first fan fiction. Constructive criticism is welcome just please be nice about it.

Chapter 8

When they went to Cal Sci Don went to Millie's office and David and Colby went to Charlie's. David turned to Colby "Do you think we are going to find any answers here?" "Nope probably more questions." he answered as he opened the door.

Don knocked on Millie's and walked in. Millie looked up surprised "Don, what can I do for the FBI?"

"Well I don't know about for the FBI but for me you could possibly answer a few questions regarding Charlie. For example when was the last time you talked to him and why he would have cleaned out his office?" Millie looked up at Don and he saw the obvious shock on her face. "He cleaned out his office? I knew he was upset but I didn't think he would overreact that badly." Don was getting frustrated at this point by the lack of answers. "What would he be overreacting to because at this point I am totally lost as to what is going on?! He shouted. "Okay if you will stop yelling at me I will explain. After what recently happened with Charlie and Dr. Sanjrani the Administrative board has put Charlie on unpaid leave while they review his contract." Don sank into the chair "What? Why? He's a teacher for god sake!" Millie sighed "Unfortunately there have been some people that work with this college on classified projects for one thing that the loss of his clearance will affect. Also the legal department has expressed concerns of legal ramifications due to his arrest. I didn't want to do this but they gave me no choice. I didn't agree with any of this, I mean after all the things he has done to help so many people it just doesn't seem right." Don sat quietly for a moment not saying anything. "So on top of losing his clearance, unable to work at the FBI and then Cal Sci says he can't work here either. So what's left for him to do?" 'Not to mention I've been ignoring him and treating him like he's got the plague.' he thought to himself. "When he left here the look on his face concerned me but I didn't think that he would overreact like this Don. He didn't talk to you or your father about any of this?" Millie asked "No. I've been busy at work. Dad said something was bothering him but he wouldn't talk about it. I got to the office and found a note left for me. When I got to the house he wasn't there I found his cell phone in the garage and all his blackboards were cleaned off completely. Did he talk to Amita or Larry?" Millie shook her head "No. I only know this because Larry came to me because neither he nor Amita have spoken to him even though they have been calling and leaving messages since Monday. Amita even left a message on the door at his house." Don got up and walked to the door "If you hear anything that might help me find him call me. I've got to get looking for him." He left to meet David and Colby at Charlie's office. 'Damn buddy, I should have talked to you. What are you doing now? Where the hell did you go? I'm such an idiot! What do I say to Dad?'

David and Colby looked around the classroom and office. "I really didn't expect to find anything. He cleaned up the office just as well as the house. There isn't anything to tell he was even here let alone where he went." said Colby. Don walked into the room. "Anything guys?" David shook his head. "What did you find out?" "Well let's see along with losing his clearance and not being able to work with the FBI Cal Sci put him on mandatory unpaid leave indefinitely until they review his contract." "Damn! What else can go wrong for the Whiz kid? Millie have any idea where he would go?" asked Colby. "No I think Larry and Amita might be our best bet for that. They know more of his extra activities besides work." 'How bad is it that I'm his brother and don't know? I'm so sorry buddy, I've really not been there for you like I should have been but that's going to change when I find you I promise.'


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs or the characters. This is my first fan fiction. Constructive criticism is welcome just please be nice about it.

Chapter 9

Don called Amita and got her voicemail. 'She must be in a class.' "Amita this is Don. Can you and Larry come to Dad's house after you are done your classes please? I will explain then."

'I guess I better call Dad. If I don't he's going to be so mad. Hell he'd be right to be anyway.' "Let's get back to the office there's not much more we can do right now. I left a message for Larry and Amita to come over so after work I'm going to go to Dad's. If you want you can come over." "Like you can keep us away! Clearance or not he is one of us." Said David as they got into the SUV.

Alan was so frustrated. These people were being so demanding, even Stan was ready to abandon hope of pleasing them. Finally they came to the point they decided to meet in a few days and let everyone think of the next step they would need to take. "I'm going to go home and see what ideas I can come up with to please these people, not that I think anything will. I will call you okay." He said to Stan.

Alan went back to the Craftsman. He set down his paperwork and went to fix a sandwich for lunch. He had forgotten all about the envelope from the morning. The house phone rang as he was sitting down. 'Always happens' he chuckled to himself. "Hello?" there was a slight pause "Dad, have you heard anything from Charlie?" all his fatherly alerts went up. "What's going on Don?" "Are you going to be home for a while because I think it would be better if I came over it's a long story." "Donald Allen Eppes tell me what is going on! Did something happen to your brother?" Don sighed. "Dad. I'm not sure what's going on. I'm on my way stay there."

Don got to the Craftsman and his Dad was sitting in the living room waiting. As Don walked in he jumped up "What's going on?" Don walked in and sat down on the couch "Sit down Dad and I'll tell you what I know." He told him about the letter and what he learned at Cal Sci. Suddenly Alan jumped up and ran to the kitchen "Dad what is it?" "I found an envelope in the kitchen this morning but was running late for a meeting then I forgot about it. Here it is!" He ripped it open and read it then handed it to Don.

Dad,

I don't want you to worry. I just have so much going on I need to get away to think about what I'm going to do. I will be back in a while. I'll let Don know I'll be gone so he will visit you I know he doesn't want to see me anyway. I'm not sure how long I'll be but I'm fine don't worry please.

Love Charlie

It didn't answer any questions and it didn't make anybody feel better. "Don where would he go? Why didn't he tell us what was going on?"

Don thought for a few minutes before answering. "Dad he obviously felt that he couldn't talk to me because I haven't been there for him lately. I think he just didn't want to worry you with any more of his problems since the loss of his clearance. I don't know where he would go. I asked Amita and Larry to come over to see if we could come up with anything and David and Colby are coming too. I hope you don't mind." "I don't mind but I guess I better get cooking though."

About an hour later Amita and Larry showed up and then fifteen minutes later Colby and David were at the door. "Talk about timing. Dinner is just about done." said Alan.

Everyone sat down at the table but nobody really felt like eating. Don sat and pushed his food around for a few minutes. "Amita and Larry what have you heard about what has been going on with Charlie."

Larry started "We just found out today from Millie about the forced leave. We knew he couldn't work with you but never thought that Cal Sci would do that. Why are you asking? Where is Charlie?" "That is the question of the day." replied Colby.

"If he isn't working where would he go or do? He's not doing the math so I honestly don't know what else he would be doing. I have no idea where to even begin looking and he's been gone since last night." Don put his head down in his hands. Amita looked at Larry before answering "He does go hiking sometimes doesn't he? I know he walks a lot and rides his bike but that's here." Larry put his fingers to his lips as he thought. "Yes that is a possibility but would he go alone overnight? I mean that is definitely not safe." Don quickly got up and ran to the garage looking for Charlie's hiking gear. "It's gone!" he yelled as he came back in to the kitchen "The hiking gear is gone! Dad and I both have told him not to hike alone." "Well that answers part of the question but where would he have gone? We really can't go looking tonight. Can we crash here to get an early start in the morning?" asked Colby. Alan looked at him shaking his head "Colby how many times have I said you guys are like my children too? Of course you can my door is always open to all of you. Now I need to do something so I am going to do the dishes." and he walked into the kitchen.

Don got up a few minutes later to follow his father. Alan was leaning against the sink when Don walked in. "Dad we will find Charlie. I'll bring him home." "I know you will Don. It's just I can't believe that he felt he couldn't talk to either of us. To think he has been dealing with this alone. I know why he felt he had to send that email but every turn people have been punishing him for doing what he thought was right. It's just not fair." 'And I have been one of the ones punishing him.' Don thought. He walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer and walked out to the Koi pond.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Numb3rs or the characters. This is my first fan fiction. Constructive criticism is welcome just please be nice about it.

 **Chapter 10**

Charlie decided to go to a mountain range close to the Mojave Desert where he knew he could work on hiking, climbing and they had limestone caverns he could go in too.

'It has everything I can do and I have everything I need. Hopefully it is far enough away so I can get away for a while. If I know Dad he has talked Don into looking for me. I may get some time because I doubt Don would think of me doing this, especially since him and Dad told me not to go alone.'

He really didn't think that Don would look for him unless his Dad asked. He made it to the edge of the mountains by taxi.

The driver looked at him "Are you sure this is where you want me to drop you off? I mean this is in the middle of nowhere and you are by yourself."

Charlie didn't even turn around "Yes. This is exactly what I need right now thank you. You can keep the change." Then he walked into the foothills.

By nightfall he had reached the base of the smaller mountains and decided to set up for the night. He decided not to light a campfire because of all the brush around so he just grabbed a protein bar and bottle of water. 'I'm not really hungry anyway but tomorrow will be harder. After he had eaten he just sat next to his tent listening to the sounds of nature and looking at the stars.

'There is nothing here to distract from their light. It's so peaceful.' He didn't know how long he sat there but when he went to stand his legs were stiff. 'I better get some sleep for tomorrow' He went into the tent lay down and fell asleep almost immediately.

Colby came out to the Koi pond about an hour after Don. "Hey man, you okay?"

Don didn't even turn around "Colby, that's the dumbest question of the day."

"Want to talk about what you are thinking about besides where is Charlie? Because I know there is something else going on. I may not be a profiler but it is obvious to both David and me."

Don looked down at the Koi. "You know how I felt about what Charlie did by sending that email. I felt like he threw everything away. He asked me to forgive him. I've been dodging his calls and invitations to dinner. Think about it. How many times has the team been over here since it happened? Then I find out about CalSci. Dad said after dinner about how many people have punished him for doing what he thought was right, I was one of them and now he's gone. What do I do?"

Colby put himself straight in front of Don "What do we always do when one of the team or a family member is in trouble Don? We find him and bring him home and we will. I have faith in this team and you. And when we do, fix what needs to be fixed that's it. Now let's get inside and crash for an early morning none of us are gonna do any good if we are too tired." They went inside to go figure out sleeping arrangements. Amita slept in Charlie's room, Larry went to the solarium, David and Colby crashed in the living room and Don went up to his room. 'How am I supposed to sleep when I have no idea where he is? If he's okay or not, anything can happen!' He laid down but sleep was a long time coming and it didn't last.

"Charlie!" Don woke to his own scream bathed in sweat. 'Damn. There goes any more sleep tonight.' He turned to his clock. It was 5:00 in the morning. He just grabbed some clothes and went for a shower. Then he went downstairs to start a pot of coffee.

Colby opened his eyes and looked at the stairs.

Don saw him "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"Hey man, I was in Afghanistan sleeping light is how I'm here. Can you imagine if I slept like David over there? A nuclear bomb couldn't wake him."

Don chuckled "Yeah, probably wouldn't last there long. Join me for coffee. I want to run a few things by you."

As Colby sipped his coffee Don went into the living room. He came back with a notebook, a map and a notepad. He set them down and got a cup of coffee for himself. Coming back to the table he set the notebook aside and opened up the map.

"Okay. Larry and Amita said Charlie likes hiking so I figure the first place to look for him would be state parks or hiking trails."

"That's a great idea. First we need to narrow down the list because there are so many parks." Said David as he walked into the kitchen.

Charlie woke at the first lights of dawn. He put on his jacket and stepped out of the tent and sat down on one of the nearby rocks to watch the sunrise.

'If only people would take the time to watch something like this. I know Don would like this if he ever had time to watch.' He felt his mood shifting downward. 'Okay, have to stop thinking of him right now. Face it you screwed up everything there and it's gone. Forget about it and move forward. The reason you came out here was to let it go and figure the next steps.'

He rose up and started to pack up the tent. After the tent was packed he pulled out his map and a protein bar. 'Now for the next step in this journey.' As he looked at the map he wondered how far he was really going to go on this trip and how long it would take to get his head straight.

'Well people keep telling me I needed to get out of my precious bubble. Thing is I have been out of my bubble for years. If only they knew how much I really know. But that doesn't matter now. I feel like Schrodinger's cat.'

He finally decided to climb the mountain paths, maybe he could find a place to camp tonight and make a fire.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs or the characters. This is my first fan fiction. Constructive criticism is welcome just please be nice about it.

 **Also a thank you to Starfishyeti for answering my pleading for a Beta. Please comment if you like this story.**

 **I noticed some errors and fixed them.**

 **Chapter 11**

Alan woke to find Don, Colby and David at the kitchen table going through maps and making lists. They each had a notepad.

"So what are we looking at? I need to help."

Don looked up at his father. "We're looking at all the places Charlie possibly could go hiking. We need to narrow down the search though and I'm not real sure how."

"Well if he's overnight camping don't you need to register for a site?" asked Alan.

"Damn it! Why didn't we think about that! We can call and see if he registered at any of the state parks for a tent site. Dad, why don't you look in the phone book and see if there any campgrounds that we may have missed on our lists?"

Charlie had followed the path as far up as it went for a few hours but found that it stopped. 'Okay. So I'm at a dead end here.' He looked upwards. 'I guess I'll take a break from walking and try climbing. It looks like there are a few areas up there I can get to. When I get away I really get away.' He laughed to himself. He stopped for lunch and to rearrange his pack. 'I'm really not wanting a protein bar. I'll go for a trail mix this time and some water.' He took off his jacket and put it in the pack as he followed the sun along the horizon. 'At least there's no sign of rain today.' He waited about a half hour. 'Well here goes nothing. It's been a while but it's like riding a bike, right?'

Don punched the wall in frustration. "All of these places have no record of him? What the hell are we missing?"

David looked at Colby, worry creasing his brow. "What if he's trying not to be found? Then he wouldn't go to a campground area would he?"

"Aww damn! Whiz kid's not making this easy!"

Amita walked into the kitchen with Larry. "Actually, with the information you guys have come up with Larry and I may be able to narrow it down. We'll take this and work on it. Alan can we use either the garage or solarium?"

"Of course, Amita. Take your pick. I'll keep the coffee going and plan on a crowd for dinner again. Of course I may have to go to the store."

Colby turned to Don. "Let's go check in with the office and let them work on it. I'm sure there's paperwork waiting for us from Director Merrick."

Reluctantly, the senior agent followed his team members to the door. "Call me if you come up with anything, and I mean anything at all."

Larry turned to Don. "You will be the first we call, Donald."

Alan had left to replenish the groceries so Larry turned to Amita who was looking at the maps. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking along the same lines as David. Charlie doesn't to be found for some reason. If that's the case, we need to think about his hiking skills and where he wouldn't be bothered while using them."

Larry looked at the map. "So I concur with David's assumption that none of the state park areas would be suitable to overnight camping if hiding. So we would need to look at forest areas outside this area."

"Doesn't he go climbing too?" asked Amita. "He said he was trying to get better at it."

"Oh, my goodness! I had forgotten about that. It has been a good while since he went. This is not optimal. He wouldn't climb by himself would he?"

"Alright, let's narrow down areas that have enough open areas for tents. He'd need a fire at night and depending on how the weather is he may need better shelter than a tent would provide. So where does that put us?" replied Amita not wanting to answer Larry's last question.

"Another question is how he got there?" asked Larry. "His bike and car are here."

Suddenly Amita jumped up, grabbed her phone and dialed Don. "Larry, I don't believe none of us thought of that!" She waited for Don to answer.

"Eppes," came across the line.

"Don! Larry just pointed at something that might give us a clue. How did Charlie get to wherever he went? Taxi or bus? Couldn't we look at that for the last night he was at home or the FBI?"

"Tell Larry I said he's a genius. I can't believe we didn't think of that. God, I'm so stupid!"

"Don, you're not! None of us have been thinking too straight. This whole thing has caught us all off guard. I'll let you work on that. We're making some progress on this end too. We'll bring what we have to you at the office."

"Okay. Thank you both. Bye."

"David, Colby come here!" Don hollered.

"What's up, man?" Colby asked.

"Larry had an idea. We need to look at transportation to wherever he went. Colby, look at the taxis, David check out bus routes. He couldn't have walked to most of these places, they're too far!"

Colby slapped himself in the forehead. 'That was so obvious and three FBI agents didn't come up with it!'


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Numb3rs or the characters. This is my first fan fiction. Constructive criticism is welcome just please be nice about it. Thank you all for the reviews **.**

 **Chapter 12**

Charlie lost all concept of time as he was climbing. It took too much concentration. The last thing he needed was to end up splattered on the rocks below him. 'I think it's about another half hour of climbing at this pace and I'll be at the ridge. It looked so much easier than this from below.' He kept climbing but it took longer than he thought to get to his objective. He was so glad once he got there he just laid on the ground out in the sun not caring. He actually fell asleep drained from the long climb.

Amita and Larry looked at the maps and came to their conclusions of possible areas.

"Alan, we're going to the FBI to take this information to Don. It's not a lot, but it's what we've been able to come up with. Hopefully we can combine it with anything they have. If you need anything call me."

"Amita darling, the only thing I need right now is for Charlie to be back home. Tell Don to call me and let me know what's going on."

Larry turned to Alan. "As I told Don earlier, you will be the first person called if we find out anything. Right now all we have are possibilities, but it is more than we had before I believe." He didn't want to worry Alan with the details of those possibilities because the consequences could be devastatingly scary.

With that they left.

David walked over to Don. "Don, I called all the bus areas and got nowhere. If he used transportation that wasn't it."

Don called to Colby, "Please tell me you got something?"

Colby hung up his phone. "Yeah, get your jackets I'll tell you on the way." He was hurrying to the elevators. "There was one taxi service that has a possibility. Two nights ago one of the drivers was dispatched to approximately three blocks from here. The driver's being called to base and will be there by the time we get there. I figure we take a picture of Charlie there and see if he was the fare. It's the best lead we have at this point. Maybe it can narrow down things along with whatever Larry and Amita can come up with."

Don's cell phone rang and looking at the caller ID he saw it was Larry. "Eppes. What's going on, Larry?"

"Don we are on the way to you. We have narrowed down things somewhat."

"Larry, we're checking on a lead too. Wait there okay? Don't go anywhere."

Colby got them to the taxi center in record time. Don got out of the SUV before it was even in park.

Colby yelled, "Don! Wait up, you don't even have the guy's name."

"Somehow I don't think that matters, Colby. I wouldn't want to be the dispatcher," said David as they ran to catch up.

They caught up to him at the office.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" asked the secretary.

"I need to speak with Mr. Brookfield. I spoke to Mr. Sanders earlier and he said he might have relevant information about a missing person." Said Colby.

"One moment, please." She picked up the phone and relayed the information. "Please follow me, gentlemen." She led them down a hall and opened the door. Inside was a small desk and behind the desk sat an older, bald man. There was a younger man standing next to him nervously rubbing his hands together.

"Hello. I'm Agent Granger, this is Agent Don Eppes and Agent David Sinclair."

The man behind the desk stood putting his hand out to shake hands. "Please sit down. I'm Mr. Sanders and this is Mr. Brookfield."

"Mr. Brookfield, I was told you may have information that may help us. Do you recognize this man?" asked Don.

"Yes, he was my fare a few nights ago."

"Can you tell us where you took him?" asked David.

"It was out in the middle of nowhere. It would be easier to point it out on the map."

Sanders reached into the desk pulling out a map. "Agents you can take this map I'll buy another one."

Brookfield grabbed a red marker. "I picked him up here and took him to about here."

Don looked at where he marked the map and handed it to Colby. "Mr. Brookfield did he say anything to you?"

"I tried to talk him out of getting out there. I mean that place was so isolated and far from anything and he all by himself but he said that was what he wanted. I mean he's okay right?"

"We're hoping so, but he hasn't been seen or heard from since. Thank you for your help if you think of anything else please let us know."

"I don't know what he was thinking about when he left me but I hope you find him okay. He just looked so sad. I was really hoping he would change his mind and let me take him somewhere else. Please let me know if you find him?"

Don looked at him. "We will, thank you."

Sanders got up and took them out to their SUV. "He's taking this a little hard. He has a habit of getting to know his fares. Ever since that night he's been asking if anybody got a call to pick someone up from out there. I only know this from other cabbies. I think if you hadn't called here he might have called you guys by tomorrow. Good luck and please let him know."

They got in the SUV and headed back to the office.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Amita was pacing the conference room waiting for the team to get back.

"Amita, they should be back shortly. Please sit down. I understand your concern truly, but you are not going to help Charlie this way. You need to calm down. Also you are increasing my anxiety level which is very high." stated Larry.

The elevator opened and she came out of the conference room to meet Don. "Did you find out anything?"

"Amita, let's go back into the conference room. We need to see what you have as well to see if we can piece together an approximate last location." They all went into the room and Don closed the door.

The young woman spread out the map she had on the table. Don pulled out the map Mr. Sanders had given him and put it next to hers.

Larry came over with Colby and David to look at them. "Oh dear. I was hoping that would not be the area."

Colby looked at the professor. "Why's that, Larry?"

Amita had fear written all over her face.

"Because that means that it is likely Charlie is climbing as well as hiking. By himself."

"Oh shit," said Colby and David at the same time looking at Don. Don sank into the chair his legs unable to hold him any longer.

"We aren't going to be able to do anything tonight. Let's go tell your father what we've figured out and plan the next move. I'm sure he's got dinner too," said David.

They all got up solemnly and went to the Craftsman. Don was dreading this conversation.

Charlie woke up drenched in sweat. The sun would be setting soon.

'Oh crap. I've got to find shelter for tonight. There's no way I can set a tent up here.' He followed the ridge for about two miles and found what looked like a crevice that was about three feet wide. Shining a light into it he found that it was actually pretty deep, more like a cave. He gathered dried brush and took it inside.

'I couldn't have lucked out better than this. I don't have to use my tent and I have firewood so to speak. I need to fix a decent meal tonight. I'm really starving from all the climbing.' He set up the fire and let it get going and rolled out his sleeping bag. He pulled out his food and cooking gear and set about cooking and heating up water for a cup of tea. He couldn't wait for it to get done. While he waited he reviewed his supplies to see how much more he had so he could plan how much longer he could be gone. After he ate he decided he would make a marker so that if he left the cave he would be able to find it again. He didn't want to lose it while he went to the bathroom in the middle of the night. Then he set about checking out the cave. It didn't go back as far as he thought it would but the limestone still gave the cave a surreal look by fire and lantern light. He could hear water dripping along the rocks and it was such a peaceful sound. After a while he made his way back up towards the entrance.

'I think tomorrow I'm going to continue up the mountainside and see if there are any more cave entrances. I wish I d brought a camera with me. It's so beautiful.' He decided to lie down and think about everything. 'I really need to figure out what I'm going to do now. Procrastination isn't solving anything.'

Alan had dinner ready when they got there. "What's going on? I haven't heard a single thing from anyone! I thought I asked people to call me and tell me. I've been sitting here worrying all day!"

Don looked at his father with remorse. "Dad, let's get dinner and we will all tell you what we have found out. We didn't really find out most of it until late this afternoon."

Everyone got a plate of Alan's famous lasagna and a bottle of water. There was going to be no beer tonight that was for sure. First thing in the morning they were going to be on the road.

"Okay. You know about what Larry and Amita figured out right?"

Alan nodded his head.

"Well, Colby managed to track down the cab company who called in the driver that picked up Charlie. He pointed out where he dropped him off. First thing in the morning we're going to head out there and look for him and drag his butt back here."

"Well that's good right? So why are all of you so melancholy?" Asked Alan.

Colby looked at Don to see whether he should answer. Don just put his head down.

"Alan, where Charlie went is a mountain area on the edge of the Mojave desert. He went there by himself and there's a possibility that he is climbing as well as hiking which really is dangerous."

"Oh my god. Donnie, please tell me he didn't! We told him not to hike by himself! He's supposed to be a genius! He has to know how dangerous climbing by himself is! Why would he take that kind of risk?" Said Alan.

"Honestly, I don't think he cares at this point, Dad. That's the only thing I can think. All we can do is hope that nothing's happened," replied Don.

"Yeah, because we can't go looking in the middle of the night unfortunately. Trust me at first light, though, we'll be out there," said David.

Everyone helped clear the table. While Alan washed the dishes Don, Colby and David tried to come up with a search plan. Afterwards they all just decided to go to bed knowing it was going to be a trying day tomorrow. Don set his alarm for 5:00 in order to get out as early as possible. He collapsed on the bed without getting changed. 'I swear I'm not going to come home without Charlie tomorrow,' he thought and he knew that his team felt the same way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Numb3rs or the characters. This is my first fan fiction. Constructive criticism is welcome just please be nice about it. Thank you all for the reviews **.**

 **Chapter 14**

Don woke before his alarm clock. The whole house was shaking. 'Crap, are you kidding me?' "Dad, David, Amita come on!"

Alan rushed into the hallway. "Donnie where is everyone?"

Amita came stumbling out of Charlie's room. "Alan, Don, are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, Amita. Where was Larry sleeping tonight? I know that he usually sleeps in the solarium, but he's not there."

Alan answered for her. "He said he was going to sleep in the garage. He was looking over that notebook you found with Charlie's cell phone. Something about trying to figure out what he was working on."

Meanwhile the shaking was still going on, but he had still gotten no response from the other men. "You two stay here, I'm going to check on everyone else. Dad, you keep Amita here, promise me."

"Don, you can't go down there with the quake still going on!"

"Dad, I don't have time to argue!" He yelled as he was going down the stairs. Don had gotten to the bottom of the stairs and couldn't believe his eyes. David was still asleep on the couch. 'Damn, Colby wasn't kidding when he said David could sleep through anything.' He walked up and slapped David's arm. "Hey, David, wake the heck up!"

"What? What?" Stuttered the other agent.

Don shook his head. "You just slept through a damn earthquake that's what. Go make sure Dad and Amita are okay. Where's Colby?"

"Garage. He and Fleinhardt were talking last night while he was going through Charlie's notebook. I think they were talking about that mountain area."

"I think the quake's finally over. Go bring them down and meet me in the kitchen." He practically ran to the garage as he knew Colby was a light sleeper and still had heard nothing from either of them. "Larry? Colby? Are you guys alright?"

"A little shaken but no injuries here," answered Colby as they came into the kitchen.

"This is going to take a while to clean up," said Larry as he looked around.

Colby looked at Don, his face had turned white and his eyes were wide "Don, what's wrong?"

"Charlie's in the mountains. How far do you think the effects reached?" He answered.

"Oh man, let's hit the road now," said David from behind him as he grabbed the maps. Don grabbed the keys and jumped into the SUV.

"Hey, let me drive," yelled Colby.

"Get in now, because I'm driving and I'm leaving NOW," replied Don.

Colby and David just got in and made sure their seatbelts were buckled. 'This is going to be a scary ride,' thought David as Don flipped on his lights.

Charlie woke to the ground rumbling under him. 'Oh crap,' he said stumbling out of the sleeping bag and reached for the lantern. The fire had gone out long ago. There wasn't even an ember to guide him to the entrance. He tried to turn on the lantern but nothing happened. He felt along its length and found the glass was shattered. He ran his fingers along the sides of the cave trying to find the entrance listening to the rumbling growing louder. Suddenly he was showered with dirt and rubble.

'I guess I don't have to worry about what I'm going to do now,' was his last coherent thought as he lost consciousness.

He didn't know how long he was out but it was still dark when he woke up stretched out on his stomach. 'I know the sun has to be up by now.' He tried to get up but found the pain to be unbearable. His vision went white. 'Okay let's not do that. I have to stay awake.' Fear started to creep into the edges of his mind. 'Alright. I'm in a cave that looks like it's now sealed and I can't move very well at the moment. This is not good. Let's try to come up with some idea of how to get out of this.'

He found his thoughts drifting to his brother. 'What would Don do? That's easy he wouldn't let the pain get to him. He's stronger than me. He would just get up anyway. Let's try again,' he thought but his body had other plans. He managed to get to his knees and then dropped like a ton of bricks.

Amita was in the living room helping Alan clean up. Alan was standing by the wall picking up the pictures that had fallen when she saw him drop to his knees and she heard him sobbing. Larry walked over to him.

"Alan, what is wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked when he saw all the broken glass.

"My family is as broken as these pictures. It's not been the same since Margaret died. Don and Charlie wouldn't talk for the longest time. Then they started working together. It was wonderful seeing them getting along so well. Oh, I was scared of whether Charlie could take care of himself when he was with Don, but Don always was looking out for him. Charlie always gets so distracted by his numbers. At times I think we both were too hard on him. Don would push him for help and then when Don got hurt I said some things that I regretted afterwards but I never apologized. Then he made the choice to email that information and everything just got so much worse."

He paused and Larry thought he was done talking and watched him pick up another picture frame. The glass had pierced the photo inside and suddenly he started talking again, "The boys had come so far. Now it's back to they barely talk. Don doesn't come over most of the time and when he does they're like strangers to each other. I don't know how to fix it and now Charlie's run off. How could he think that would be the answer? Then CalSci put him out, the FBI can't let him work. What's he supposed to do? Everyone that he made a difference for have turned their backs on him! All those government agencies threw him away like garbage! It's no wonder he thought he couldn't come to us."

Larry was getting ready to say something when he felt the ground shaking again. "Alan, move away from there! Amita, get in a doorway! I think it's an aftershock." This time it didn't last as long and wasn't as strong. 'I sincerely hope Charles is alright.' he thought hoping that these quakes didn't reach him. But he knew California was like quake central and Charlie was having the worst luck at the moment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Numb3rs or the characters. This is my first fan fiction. Constructive criticism is welcome just please be nice about it. Thank you all for the reviews **.**

 **Chapter 15**

David was never so glad to actually touch solid ground. Don had broken the speed limit the whole way. Even Colby was nervous, though he didn't say anything. As soon as the vehicle stopped they couldn't get out fast enough. Colby looked around like he was looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Don asked.

"I made a decision last night to call in a favor. I believe you'll know in a few minutes if it worked and it'll be a big help."

David looked at him confusion all over his face.

Looking down the road Colby suddenly smiled. "And here comes the cavalry."

A large pickup pulled in behind the SUV.

"Well, Eppes, I heard you needed a hand with the professor."

Don shook his head as Ian smiled at him.

"Well, where do we start?"

Suddenly the ground started shaking

"Everyone in the SUV!" Ian shouted.

Don looked at the mountain range. "We can't! We have to find Charlie!" Don went to go toward the range but was grabbed by Colby and Ian.

"We will, but right now we have to wait for this to stop! We won't do him any good if we get hurt!" yelled Colby.

They managed to get him in the back of the SUV with David grabbing him from behind and Colby pushing in front and closing the door. Ian got in the front seat.

"Okay. I'm sure I've been given the abridged version of things and I'm guessing time is of the essence especially now, so what do we have to go on?"

David explained what they had and showed him the maps.

"Well. It feels like this tremor's over and the professor's been out here three days approximately? I'll let you guys get yourselves together. Give me a radio and I'll begin scouting. With the quakes it definitely isn't going to be easy. But that's why I was the one that was called, right? I've got the tracking skills that may give us an edge. Let me know when you're ready I'll let you know where I am."

With that, he got out and started through the brush looking at the ground as he went.

Charlie woke and looked around. At first he had forgotten where he was.

'Step one, get up off the ground.' He used the wall as support. 'Step two, try to find my backpack.' He knew if he could get to his bag, now that the quake was over, he had a flashlight. As he stood he found that he couldn't put weight on his left leg.

'Oh, great. I think that my ankle is as messed up as much as my lantern.' He tried to figure out how he was going to be able to maneuver around in the dark to find his bag. Slowly he lowered himself to the ground.

'If I can use my arms I can drag myself over. I think I only went about two feet before the cave decided to rain down on me.' Slowly he pushed on his arms and backed up. As painful as it was, he found that he managed to get there rather quickly. 'Yes! There's the sleeping bag and to the right is the bag.' He felt around for the flashlight. Once he had it and turned it on he began to wish he hadn't. The entrance was only four feet away but it was blocked with debris. 'Alright self-inventory, ankle at least sprained or broken no sign of blood so that is a good thing, head is killing me so probably a concussion. I think the rest is bumps and bruises. I guess I really did luck out as long as I can get out of here.

'Alright, the thing is unless I want this to become my tomb I'm going to have to dig myself out of here. The question is how?' He thought about this as he put his sleeping bag into his bag. 'If I get over there and start moving the smaller gravel out of the way I might be able to create a large enough whole to get through. That's what Don would do I'm sure. He wouldn't just sit here.' He started to think as he looked at the debris where would be the safest area to work with. He drug his bag over with him to the pile of rocks, pulled out a water bottle and got on his hands and knees and started working. He pulled the loose dirt and rocks down then he started pushing some of it outward. He finally started to see a little light.

'Wow, it looks like another sunny day. Glad I'm still here to see it.' Suddenly he felt the ground shaking again. 'Not again!' He reached out for the flashlight and had just pulled it close to him when the world went dark for the second time that morning.

Colby opened the trunk of the SUV reached in and grabbed everyone a radio then he pulled a backpack out of the back seat.

"What's that?" asked Don.

"This is for if we have to climb. Between the quakes and this ground not being the most stable looking to begin with I think it's best."

The radio made a crackling noise and Ian's voice came across it. "Hey! You guys going to catch up or what?"

"Yeah, we're on the way. What's your location?" asked David as they walked into the brush.

Ian gave them his coordinates which led them to the edge of the mountains.

"It looks like he camped here but he didn't use a fire. Wait here while I look for where he went next. It's hard with the effects of the quakes even for my tracking skills. And I don't want to miss something and with all of us if I have to back track we could destroy the clues."

"Well go and find where he went and let's stop talking about it! I'm sorry. I just want to find him and with the quakes I'm worried. I know you're doing the best you can." Don said running his hand through his hair as he sat down on a rock.

Ian looked at the group. As much as he didn't want to let it show he felt the anxiety and he did care what happened. He turned and started tracking. He thought to himself, 'Professor, you're a trouble magnet. Only you could go on a hike for whatever reason and the place gets hit by earthquake. I sure hope I'm not going to find your body.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Numb3rs or the characters. This is my first fan fiction. Constructive criticism is welcome just please be nice about it. Thank you all for the reviews **.**

 **Chapter 16**

It took a while for Charlie to wake up again. This time he wasn't sure he wanted to.

'Damn. If I wasn't screwed before I think I definitely am this time.' He was lying on his stomach. He tried to move. 'Aaugh! Note to self don't move even if I want to!' He could feel a lot of weight on his body. 'Let's see if the light still works.' He couldn't move his right arm at all from the pain. He pulled the flashlight from where he'd tucked it by his neck with his left hand. Once the light was on he really wished he hadn't bothered. As well as the hole he had dug open being sealed again he was practically covered. There was no way he could move. He was in so much pain and even breathing hurt and was difficult. 'Oh, man. I probably should have brought my phone,' he thought as he closed his eyes wondering not for the first time if he was going to get out of there.

Ian followed the ground looking for signs that a person had been anywhere along the lower brush around the mountain. He paused pulling out his binoculars to look upwards.

"Okay, guys. Wait there for me to call again. I found something I need to check out. There looks like a ridge above me which may have a path. If I find a way up we should check it out."

Colby grabbed the radio. "Hey, do you have climbing gear?"

Ian shook his head in disbelief. "Granger, do you really think I carry any when I'm tracking fugitives? No, and I'll be fine. If you have any bring it when I call you next." Ian turned off the radio before anybody could argue with him 'I don't have time to fight with them about this.' He followed the ridge line looking for a path or easy hand holds to climb to the ridge. 'This area looks like the easiest way up. Since I'm not carrying anything it should be a piece of cake. Gotta love the great outdoors, beats an office any day.' He managed to get to the top in no time. As he looked around the ridgeline he could see the effects from the last quakes.

He turned his radio back on. "Okay guys, I'm on the ridge now." He paused as he heard yelling come across and pulled the radio away from his ear.

"Edgerton, what the hell are you doing?!" Don screamed. "I know you've been in fugitive recovery and being a sniper you're used to working alone, but damn if I'm going to explain to our bosses you falling off a mountain because you decided to go lone wolf!"

Ian laughed. "A little dramatic aren't we, Don?" He gave them directions to where he had climbed up. "It's an easy climb. I'm gonna keep scouting up here. You can definitely tell the quake hit up here."

David looked at Colby. 'Aw, damn.'

Don was pacing now. "Come on. We need to get up there." They headed to the ridge.

Colby looked at Don and David. "Let's get climbing. We're gonna lose daylight soon and I don't know about you but I want to find Whiz kid today."

Don didn't even look at him. He was already climbing. David waited to give Don enough space and followed right behind him. Colby looked around the side where they were climbing and found a place next to them where he could follow it up to the ridge. They got up to the top and looked around.

"Hey, Ian, where are you, man?" Called Colby as they followed the ridge. Don was looking along the mountain side of where they were. He could see where rubble had slid down.

"Are there caves around here anywhere on the map? Does it show that?" asked Don.

Colby shook his head. "No, unfortunately that isn't on maps."

David looked at the other man. "So how do we know if there is a cave that might be closed now because of the earthquake?"

Ian answered for Colby, "That's what I'm looking for. You'll notice a larger amount of rubble and possibly larger rocks along with any brush that was on the higher elevation. I've checked along here. There's a narrower area along this path. I was about to check it when somebody started bellowing for me." Ian started walking back towards the curve in the path. He knelt down checking the ground.

Colby looked up the side with his binoculars. "Oh crap, that was a lot of sliding mountainside. Right, Ian?"

"Yeah, I saw that. That's why I was looking for any signs there's some kind of cave in this area or a sign the professor was in this general area. I doubt I'm going to see signs of the second though with all this debris though," replied the sniper.

Colby looked along the ridge and compared the path of the fallen debris. He was remembering a time in Afghanistan when a cave had collapsed. He was the one trying to find the entrance. That time it took a day and a half to rescue the squadron, and that was with help. Now they were working on a tighter schedule and with less help because he and Ian were the only ones who had the skills to track Charlie.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Numb3rs or the characters. This is my first fan fiction. Constructive criticism is welcome just please be nice about it. Thank you all for the reviews **.**

 **Chapter 17**

Don and David stood back. "I can't do this David. I need to do something!"

David looked over at Don. "I know you do, but what you're doing right now is actually helping. We don't know what to look for. Would you feel better if you tried to help now and got in the way and it took longer to find Charlie?" He asked.

Don started pacing. "Obviously not, David, but I feel like I should be doing something! Anything would be better than just sitting here! It's been three days and how many earthquakes? Call it a gut instinct, big brother radar or whatever, but I know something is wrong. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner that Charlie was in trouble. I guess because I was angry at him. I didn't know why he decided to forward that email and I've treated him so badly. I need to tell him I'm sorry. I can't lose him. I shouldn't have treated him like that. Don't you understand?!"

David shook his head. 'These brothers are going to drive me nuts.' "Yeah, man, I understand. Once we find where to look trust me you will help. I feel just as helpless right now. Don't you think I would rather be doing something to help? But I know I'd be getting in the way too. Once they tell us what to do we will be doing something. Until then we need to wait."

Colby and Ian looked at the rubble. Colby climbed onto the top and some of the rubble shifted suddenly. "Ian, I think there's something here. When I got up here some of the gravel went down like there's a hole somewhere below. I'm going to try to follow its path. Hand me the bag with the gear I brought."

Ian looked at him puzzled. "Why? I thought you said it was climbing gear."

Colby smiled "What can I say. I thought to bring my gear from my tunneling days as well. Call it my boy scout instinct 'Be prepared'."

Don looked at Colby and laughed. "You were a boy scout? I never would've guessed. Now give me something to do because I'm going crazy just sitting here!"

Colby reached into the bag and grabbed a portable shovel and put it together. "Don, I'm going to pull gravel out of where I saw it sink in. If you want to do something try to keep it from building up so it won't fall back into the same place or push to another spot to collapse. I'm going to have to go slow to prevent any kind of collapse of the sides, but I definitely think there's a cave entrance here."

Ian looked at Colby nodding. "Yeah, I agree but I'm thinking we may want to move a little quickly. I'm thinking that it was a sizable collapse and I don't think that another one is coming but we need to be prepared for it. If it does happen that section of ridge is gonna come down. If you have other shovels I'll show the best places to dig to keep from collapsing the side and still get in quicker."

Colby tossed the bag to Ian. "Well, I didn't think I was gonna be the only one doing the physical labor!"

Ian passed the shovels to Don and David and took one for himself, directing them where to dig and place the moved dirt.

Don looked at the sky. "We're losing the light. It's going to be dark soon. How can we keep going? I'm not leaving without Charlie."

Ian looked at Colby. "Do you think we should call in backup now? If Charlie's hurt we're going to need help."

Colby looked at Don. "Don, this is your call now. I know there looks like there is a cave but we don't know for sure if this is where he is. If we're wrong it'll be wasted time, but if we're in the right spot and he is here…"

Don thought for a few minutes. "I guess I'm gonna make the call now to Search and Rescue. We know he is around here somewhere. If this isn't where at least it will be one less place to look for them."

Colby thought for a few minutes. "Okay, I have some lights to help to start with and I'm not gonna wait for them to get here to start looking. If I have to I'll camp out here tonight and start at first light tomorrow. I'm not going anywhere without Charlie either. But for now let's keep working and stop talking."

They dug for about two hours when Colby shouted for them to stop.

"I'm going to hand shift the dirt now. I can see a little bit of light like from a flashlight! Don, you call for a rescue to be on the safe side if he's hurt. By the time they get here we should be able to get him out but we need to be able to get him back down to an ambulance." He tossed him a GPS for the coordinates.

Colby started shifting the dirt by hand making the hole bigger. It was another half hour when Colby stopped again.

"Hey, Don, how long for the help to get here?" He didn't want to alarm Don, but he could see Charlie through the opening.

"They said it would take like an hour more. Why?"

Colby didn't answer he just kept moving the dirt expanding the opening.

"Colby, answer me damn it! What's wrong?"

Colby shook his head and Ian climbed up to where Colby was and started hand moving the dirt.

David sensed there was a reason they weren't answering and he kept moving what they were pulling out.

Don exploded. "You could see him and you didn't say anything?! That's my brother! What the hell, Colby?"

Colby didn't answer he just went through the opening.

Ian spoke up instead, "Don. We don't know how he is but we don't want you rushing in there possibly collapsing the opening and trapping the both of you and you know that's what you want to do right now. Am I wrong?"

"Damn right, I want to get to my brother!" yelled Don.

David grabbed him from behind. "Don, we will, but we need to make sure we can do it safely. So he isn't in any more danger."

Don sagged against David. "I can't take this! David, I can't just wait!"

David turned him around to face him. "Damn it, Don, you will wait. We are getting him out but we are going to do what it takes to keep him and you safe at the same time! I'm not going back to Alan and telling him you both are injured or dead! He'd have a heart attack! I'm not going to sit here and watch you be the cause of that because of your own recklessness and stupidity."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Numb3rs or the characters. This is my first fan fiction. Constructive criticism is welcome just please be nice about it. Thank you all for the reviews

 **Chapter 18**

Colby had looked through the opening and saw Charlie laying on his stomach. He was at the least unconscious. He carefully climbed around where he could see the professor's left arm. He leaned down to check his pulse. It was there, but was light and fast.

"Charlie? Hey, Whiz kid, open your eyes. Damn, man, what the hell did you do to yourself? Don't you know better than to camp by yourself? I would've come with you. Come on, man. Open your eyes. Ian, give me some water."

Ian rummaged in the pack, grabbed a bottle and passed it to him. "Here. What's his condition?"

Colby whispered so that Don wouldn't hear him. "Doesn't look good. I have to shift a mess off him, but I was just trying to wake him and he isn't responding. Rescue needs to step on it. Thought maybe the water might be able to help."

'Professor, what are we going to do with you? You better hang on because I think Don will lose it if you don't.' Ian thought "Don, get a status on the rescue people. David, stand by the opening and keep Don under control. I'm going to help Colby."

Don looked over at Ian. "How bad is it, Ian? Give me the damn truth and stop hiding it from me."

Ian locked eyes with David and David knew it was bad. Ian turned to Don. "Don, all we can see right now is there's a lot of rubble on him and he's out. I'm going to see if I can help get it off him and check for other injuries. You need to wait here."

It was dark. He felt so much pain, but he could hear voices. 'I need to open my eyes.' He wanted to shout, but he couldn't take a deep breath. He tried again to take another deep breath and started coughing.

Colby turned around. "Charlie? Hey, man. Can you hear me? You need to open your eyes. Come on, you can do it. You Eppes men are stubborn." He tore off a piece of his shirt and wet it then started wiping the other man's face to try to rouse him and to look for injuries.

Ian climbed through the hole and started moving the rubble. "Damn, Professor when you do something you do it all the way don't you? Colby any luck waking him?"

Colby kept wiping his face. "I've gotten eye movement, but he hasn't opened them yet. Did you hear him coughing when you came in?"

"Yeah, definitely didn't sound good." Ian kept working. "Almost uncovered. Colby, how's he doing?"

Charlie slowly opened his eyes. 'Colby; when did he get here? Wait a minute, where's here again?

"Charlie. Hey, man, is it good to see your eyes open. How you doing, Whiz kid?" Charlie didn't answer him. 'Looks confused' He grabbed the sides of Charlie's face. "Charlie, look at me. Do you see me? It's Colby, man. We're gonna get you out of here."

Charlie's eyes stopped moving. "You can't ...be here..." his eyes started closing again.

"No, man, keep your eyes open. You need to stay awake." Colby looked at Ian. "We need to get him out now! Go see what's going on with Rescue. I don't think we have much time."

Ian looked at Charlie then up at Colby. "You go up, I'll stay with him find out what's going on and send Don in. He needs to be with Charlie. From what I see he's hurt real bad. At least the right arm is broken, possibly his legs too. With him lying on his stomach I don't know about internal injuries. I don't want to be the one to move him if I don't have to."

Colby didn't bother answering Ian he just left.

Don was pacing back and forth. He could see the lights coming towards the ridge. "They aren't getting here fast enough! What's going on in there?"

David heard movement behind him and turned around.

"Don, I think you need to go in there with Charlie."

Don turned around. "Colby? I thought you said I shouldn't go in there."

Colby wouldn't meet his eyes. "You need to now. Just go in, man."

He walked past Don towards the ridge where the rescue was coming, to tell them about Charlie's known injuries.

Don hurried into the cave. "Charlie? Charlie, oh god! Charlie!" He dropped to his knees next to his brother. Charlie's eyes lifted about half way. Don reached over and tenderly touched his brother's face.

"Don, go. Don't want you here." Charlie's voice came out as a whisper. "Ian, take… Don out… please…can't be here."

Ian was surprised to hear Charlie saying this. 'What the hell is going on with these two?'

"Charlie, like hell I'm leaving you!"

Charlie's eyes closed again.

"Hey, no. Wake up, Charlie! You need to stay awake."

Charlie took a breath in and started coughing again.

This time Don saw blood coming from his mouth. "Charlie! Come on, open your eyes please." Don was begging his brother at this point.

Charlie managed to open them just a crack. "No matter…what…love you and Dad."

'No Charlie, don't say that please,' thought Don.

Ian looked at the agent. "Move over just a little bit, Don. I'm not taking you away from Charlie but I need to see something." He leaned his head against Charlie's upper back. "David, go get those people up here!"

David ran from the cave entrance yelling into the radio. "Colby, how much longer? The first one up is to head straight here if I have to drag them. Have them send the board up now!"

"Don, help me log roll him. There's no time to wait for the rescue crew. We need to keep his body in the same alignment to avoid any more possible injury, but do it quickly."

They turned Charlie over but there was no response at all.

'Charlie, I know I said I didn't want to find your body, but I don't want to watch you die either.' Ian ripped open his shirt knowing Rescue would do it anyway and he wanted to make sure that where he placed his hands during CPR wasn't going to cause more problems. He started pumping.

Don held Charlie's hand checking for his pulse and kept time. "Buddy, no! Come on!" 'I can't lose you now!'

 **A/N:** I'm not a doctor but you can't go through a cave in without something getting hurt right? I'm sorry, Charlie.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N** : Due to issues with getting to the library to upload and email my Beta I am going to try to do the rest of my story on my own and upload by phone to try to speed up my posts for you since I have figured how to do that. I really hate not having internet at my home but the farmers around where I live won't let cable through. I apologize ahead of time for any errors and the delays. Thank you and please continue with the feedback.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Numb3rs or the characters. This is my first fan fiction. Constructive criticism is welcome just please be nice about it. Thank you to my Beta Starfishyeti. If there are any errors in this Chapter I apologize I did do some editing after my Beta reviewed and didn't ask her to look it over a second time.

 **Chapter 19**

David turned around and grabbed Don pulling him from the cave as the rescue people arrived.

"Hey, Don, let rescue work. You need to give them room. Colby, help me here."

Ian walked out of the cave. Don dropped to his knees. The sniper walked over to him and squatted down. "Don, they're working on him. They called for mercy flight to get him to the hospital faster."

The rescue team came out of the cave with Charlie. Don ran over to them. "How is he?"

"He's holding in there, but we need to get him to the chopper. You'll need to follow by land." They didn't even slow down as they spoke.

"I'm going with him!" Don yelled as he ran to catch up to them.

Colby grabbed his arm. "Look, Don, you want them to help Charlie? The best way they can do that is them having the room to work on him if something happens."

"I need to be with him, Colby. I can't just leave him. Look what happened to him!"

David spoke up at this point, "So you get in the passenger seat turn on the sirens." He looked at everyone. "And who's driving him there?"

Ian looked at David. "Okay, maybe Colby would be faster but will you get there in one piece?" Ian jumped in his truck. "Don get in, I'll grab the stuff later. The chopper hasn't left yet and I already asked where they were headed. Colby and David take the SUV and pick up Alan and the rest of the gang. I think the more support for them the better."

Alan paced the living room. Amita and Larry were sitting attempting to go over the planning for their next few lectures, but neither of them could concentrate. There had been no contact from Don, Colby and David since this morning when they had flown out of there. It was nightfall now and there still were no calls.

"I thought they would call me? They promised me they would keep me posted as to what was going on! Don't they think I need to know?" Yelled Alan.

Amita walked over and hugged the distraught man. "You know that's not it. They're probably in an area where there's no signal and they're concentrating on finding Charlie. As soon as they know something they'll let you know. You need to pull yourself together so that you'll be okay for them."

Larry walked over to the window. 'Charles, my friend, why did you not come to us? Do you not know how much you are loved and needed? Granted that you are going through some difficult times, but friendships make you all the stronger. Have you not figured this out yet?'

As he was staring out the window a Government Issue vehicle came pulling into the drive with the lights flashing. "Alan, I believe your answers have just pulled up in the drive," said Larry.

Alan ran to the door and opened it before anyone had a chance to knock. "Colby, what's going on? Where is Donnie?"

"Alan, I want you guys to come with me now and I'll tell you what I know on the way to the hospital. Before you ask Don's okay. Ian took him to the hospital in another vehicle," answered Colby.

Larry grabbed Alan's keys from the green bowl sitting by the entrance. "Let's go and quit wasting time then."

Amita and Alan were already out the door so Larry locked up and jumped in the back seat.

"Alright, tell me everything now. I mean everything too. Don't hide anything like Donnie likes to do," stated Alan.

'Oh, boy. Now I know where Don and Charlie get their stubborn streak,' thought David.

Colby spoke up first and told Alan everything that he knew. "Alan, I really don't know how Charlie got himself into this predicament, but when they left with him in the chopper he really didn't look good. When we were in the cave, when I found him he told me to leave and for some reason he told Ian to get Don out of there too. How much of it was confusion I don't know. I do know he did have a head injury though; at least a concussion and most likely some broken bones."

He continued on in his mind, 'Do I tell him I think he may not have really wanted us to find him? It would break their hearts. I better talk to Whiz kid alone on that I think.'

Meanwhile the helicopter had landed. Medical staff rushed out to the helicopter.

"What are his vitals?" called out the Doctor.

"BP 72/40 116 pulse, respirations 14 and shallow. He was conscious at the scene briefly then he crashed. When we arrived CPR was being given. Approximately 2 minutes to get him back. No lung sounds on right side," replied one of the EMTs as they pulled the young professor out of the helicopter.

One of the medics spoke up, "He has a brother that was at the scene and may be in the waiting room if he broke the speed laws to get here. He wanted to come in the chopper but we told him there wasn't room."

The Doctor looked at the young professor. "What exactly happened to this young man?" He asked as he was looking at his various injuries.

"From what I could understand from the people who called us in he was camping alone when the earthquakes hit. He was in a cave." Replied the EMT.

"Okay, CAT scans and x-rays complete body. I also want a complete blood workup. And I want the results yesterday. I'm going to go talk to his family." Ordered the doctor.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Numb3rs or the characters. This is my first fan fiction. Constructive criticism is welcome just please be nice about it. Thank you for all the positive reviews.

 **Chapter 20**

Don ran in the entrance straight to the registration desk. "I'm here for Charles Eppes. Can you tell me where he is?'

The receptionist looked on her computer. "I'm sorry, I don't have anyone by that name listed."

Ian spoke up before Don could lose his temper on the poor woman. "He was being brought in by helicopter."

Just as she was getting ready to answer they heard someone call out, "Charles Eppes?"

Don spun around. "Here! I'm his brother!" Ian stood up next to Don.

"Come with me, please. I'm Dr. Stephens. Right now your brother is being taken for a CAT scan and MRI. I understand that he was caught in a cave in during the past earthquake? I have been given a preliminary list of injuries. I'm concerned about the head injury and internal injuries. He definitely has a collapsed lung so he has been intubated to assist his breathing. " He led Don to a set of doors. Don turned around to look at Ian.

Ian has known Don for many years but never does he remember seeing the look of complete terror on Don's face. Even in the days of Fugitive Recovery when one on one with escaped prisoners he didn't look like this. It sent chills down his spine which for a sniper took a lot. "Don I'm going to wait here for your father and bring him up. Are you going to be okay until then?"

"Honestly Ian, I really don't have a choice." Don turned to the doctor. "Where should I tell him to bring my father?"

"We will be up in the Surgical Waiting room on the fourth floor." Dr. Stephens walked through the doors and Don followed quickly.

Ian watched them and then walked out to the parking lot to wait for Alan.

Dr. Stephens walked with Don. "Charles Eppes. Correct me if I am wrong but is this Dr. Charles Eppes the mathematician from Cal Sci?"

Don shook his head thinking 'Anyone not know him?' as he replied. "Yes. How may I ask do you know him?"

"I met him at a fundraiser I run for cancer awareness. He spoke of your mother. He was doing research a while back on specific cancers and I referred him to one of my colleagues." They had reached the fourth floor and Dr. Stephens directed him into a small office off the waiting area. "I know you are very anxious so I am going to ask you to wait here while I go review the tests and check on Dr. Eppes."

Don sank into the chair and didn't say a word,

Dr. Stephens looked at the films from the x-rays. The nurse stepped in "Dr. Stephens you need to look at these sir." She handed him a copy of the blood work.

"Nurse, I want you to get several units of his blood type, start running dextrose 5% to bring up his blood sugar. I need to look at his CAT scans before I can do anything further." Stated the doctor.

The nurse nodded and left.

Dr. Stephens turned to the CAT scans. He looked at the x-rays again. He turned towards the door shaking his head.

Ian stood by the entrance to the ER looking for everyone to get there. 'I guess Colby isn't driving or they would be here by now. I really didn't want to leave Don by himself I should have had one of them ride with us.' He was thinking about the way the professor reacted when he saw Don. 'I don't understand why the professor would want Don to leave. I think I need to get the full story of what is going on around here.'

Colby saw Ian standing by the entrance when they pulled into the parking lot. As soon as the vehicle stopped Alan jumped out and rushed over with everyone following.

"Ian what's going on? Have you heard anything about Charlie?" asked Colby.

"The doctor took Don up to the fourth floor surgical waiting area. I waited down here for you guys to get here. Let's get up there I had to leave Don up there by himself." Replied Ian.

Alan headed straight to the elevators.

Ian caught Colby's arm. "David can you go with Larry, Amita and Alan? I believe I need to talk to Colby for a moment."

Colby was puzzled that Ian would ask to talk to him now of all times but after looking at his face he could tell that whatever it was seemed important.

Don was sitting in the waiting room when Alan came rushing through the door with Amita and Larry behind him. "I haven't heard anything yet. It feels like I've been waiting forever." Said Don.

Alan sat next to Don. "I'm sure he will be fine Don. We just need to be patient and wait."

Ian turned to Colby "Okay, now that we have a few minutes without everyone I'm going to ask for the full version of what the heck is going on around here. Charlie didn't want Don in the cave? He actually told him to leave?!"

Colby's jaw dropped. "He told _Don_ to leave? When I first got into the cave he told me to go, I thought it was the head injury or something. He looked like he was confused. From what you're saying it's more than that." He then told Ian everything that had happened in the last few days.

Ian listened quietly. "Alright, I'm going up to see how the professor is doing. There really isn't much we can do until we can talk to him." Colby agreed and they went upstairs to join the wait.

Colby walked over and stood by the window away from the others. Ian walked over with him. "Hey Granger, unless you want to tell Don and Alan what's on your mind you might try to cover a little cause they're gonna figure something's going on and I don't think now is the time to bring it up." Ian walked over to the rest of the group.

The doors opened and Dr. Stephens walked over to Don. "Doctor, this is my father Alan."

The doctor shook Alan's hand. "I've reviewed the tests. I think it would be best if we go back to my office so that I can show you the x-rays." He led them to his office. "Please sit, first I think I should tell you he is stable at the moment. He has multiple broken bones for which I have called in Dr. Shelburn who is our orthopedics doctor. He will be discussing that in a moment with you he is examining him as we speak. I have started giving him blood transfusions because he has internal bleeding in his abdomen. They are going to prep him for surgery as soon as Dr. Shelburn is finished. I am a little concerned with his unconsciousness but there is more risk if I were to wait." There is a knock on the door. "Come in Dr. Shelburn. This is Charles' father Alan and brother Don."

"Hello. I have examined Charles. He has a broken femur in his left leg, the upper left arm and collar bone are also broken as well as several of his ribs. I am going to assist Dr. Stephens during the surgery and set these bones. I believe that doing this in one surgery is best. I don't mean to be rude but I believe that Charles is ready to go into the surgery now doctor. I believe we should get started." Dr. Stephens turned to Alan and Don. "If you will go back out to the waiting room I will have the nurses come out periodically to keep you up to date as the surgery progresses."

Alan and Don were guided back to the waiting room where they proceeded to tell the others what the doctor said.

Alan looked up as he heard the doors of the OR open. He looked at the doctor. It was Dr. Stephens, he looked worn out and grim as he walked over slowly. "How is Charlie?" Alan asked hesitantly.

"I will not sugarcoat this your son is in serious condition but barring any complications he should pull through. I am moving him to the ICU at this time. He is on a ventilator to assist with his breathing due to the broken ribs and punctured lung. His spleen was injured by one of the ribs but it wasn't severe I repaired a few areas that were bleeding in his abdomen. What concerns me is that he hasn't regained consciousness yet. I'm going to schedule another CAT scan in a few hours.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I apologize for the delay. My muse has been hiding because of real life. I will try to not keep you waiting too much but between life and lack of internet it has been hard. Also I noted the repose to my last posting. I was trying to replace chapter 11 because of the errors I found upon rereading it, but it didn't put it where it was supposed to go and now I don't know how to fix it. If anyone can tell me how, it would be GREATLY appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Numb3rs or the characters. This is my first fan fiction. Constructive criticism is welcome just please be nice about it. Thank you all for the reviews **.**

 **Chapter 21**

Alan sat in the chair watching his eldest son. Don was pacing the room, "Don, could you please sit down? I know that you are worried but it's not helping."

Don ran his hand through his hair as he came to sit down next to his father. "I'm sorry dad. I should have come over that night you called. Maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Don, there is no way to know what would have happened. Unfortunately, there seems to be a lot of things going on that none of us knew about. Charlie has been keeping things to himself lately. Now we just wait to see what will happen next and deal with that. No one person is to blame for this. You and your team found him that is what is important."

Alan looked at Charlie. His skin was so pale. There were many tubes running into him. 'My son, what were you thinking? We love you no matter what. You should know this. You need to come back to us. Everything will be alright.'

Charlie felt like he was floating. A white mist surrounding him everywhere he looked. 'What is going on? I can't see anything.' He could hear a faint rumbling sound but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. It was warm around him and he was tired, so he just surrendered to the nothingness around him.

Amita and Larry had returned to CalSci for classes. After Larry's class was over he found himself sitting looking out the window thinking of his friend. 'I don't understand why Charles would not even talk to me or Amita about how he felt. He has always come to me before for advice.'

Amita walked into the office. "Larry, are you okay?"

"I am fine Amita. I am just thinking about everything that has happened in the last few days. It is a bit overwhelming. I have been trying to figure out what Charles was thinking."

"I honestly have no idea what he was thinking and am beyond trying to at this point. All we can do is wait for him to wake up and ask him." Replied Amita. "We both will go to the hospital after our classes and see what is going on. Hopefully he will be awake by then."

"I must go get ready for my next class. I wish that I could just cancel it and get to the hospital. Waiting is not my thing. I am worried about Charles and cannot concentrate on class." Answered Larry.

"Trust me I know the feeling but there is not much we can do about it. I'll see you afterwards and we'll go up to the hospital. Alan will keep us posted if anything happens." Replied Amita as she left the room.

Charlie had been taken down for his CAT scan. Dr. Stephens walked into the room to talk to Alan and Don. "His scan shows there is some swelling that wasn't there before. I've started him on medications to reduce the swelling. So all we can do right now is wait. I will order another scan in few hours. I am going to continue my rounds but if you need me for anything just have the nurse page me. Hopefully he will wake up soon."

Colby knocked on the door. "Don how is Charlie doing?"

Don turned to him. "He still hasn't woke up. The doctor says there is swelling but we just have to wait."

"Have either of you eaten yet? I know you have been in here since he came out of surgery." Asked Colby.

Alan looked at Charlie. "I don't want to leave him alone. He might wake up while we are gone."

"I'll stay with him. You both need to take care of yourselves to be able to help him later. You know I'm right Alan. You would be the first to tell your sons this." Said Colby.

Don looked at Charlie. "You'll stay here till we get back?"

Colby shook his head. "After everything do you really need to ask? He's family to us too. You should know this by now Don."

"Alright we'll go get coffee and something to eat but we're coming right back here." Stated Alan in a no nonsense tone. Don reluctantly followed his father. He knew he wouldn't win an argument at this point.

Colby sat down in the chair next to Charlie. "Whiz kid, I don't know what is going through your mind right now…Actually I don't know what has been going through your mind for a while apparently. But if it is how I felt after I was arrested by the team. You probably are feeling betrayed by all those people that you have helped before. None of us knew anything was going on. I don't know why you didn't tell us. I took you up to talk after the incident during the Bonnie Parks case. Thought it was a clear point that you could talk to me anytime you needed to. Guess I wasn't clear about that. You know you have so many people confused right now, Whiz kid. I know you are strong man. You've proven it so many times, but now I think that you need some people to lean on. That is what friends are for, we all do at one point or another. You need to wake up and tell us what we can do to help you. Not a mind reader man wish I was it would help in interrogating suspects. Well I guess we will just wait for you to wake up, not going anywhere man. Somebody or another will be here at all times."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Numb3rs or the characters. This is my first fan fiction. Constructive criticism is welcome just please be nice about it. Thank you all for the reviews **.**

 **Chapter 22**

Alan and Don sat down in the cafeteria to eat a quick sandwich. "I can't believe things have gotten so far out of hand just from one email." Stated Alan.

Don kept his eyes down, not wanting to look at his father. "I know. I knew there would be repercussions but this is insane."

Alan looked at Don closely. 'Don looks tired but there's more than that going on. He looks beat down in both body and spirit, that's the only way I can think of putting it.' "Don you know you brought him back to us. There isn't anything else that you could do to prevent it, because none of us realized what was going on. When he wakes up we will sit him down and straighten this out. You need to stop beating yourself up about it now. It doesn't solve anything. Now eat so we can get back up to Charlie."

Don reluctantly choked down his sandwich just so his father wouldn't sit and worry about him too.

They got back upstairs to Charlie's room. "Hey Colby. Thanks for staying with him. No chance he woke at all is there?" asked Don.

Colby shook his head. "No. If he had you would have gotten a call from me. I was kind of hoping so that I could give you some good news."

"It's going to take time for the new medicines to help him. They said that he has swelling but they didn't say how bad it is. Between that and the broken bones and surgery his body has been through a lot. He is going to need a lot of rest. Being on the ventilator right now it may be a good thing that he hasn't woken. Instinct will make him fight it." Replied Alan.

Colby turned to Alan "I know there is no point in asking you to go home to rest so I asked the nurses to bring in a cot for you to rest. I know you two and between the two of you someone will always be there for him so I think you should take turns sleeping. You won't help him if you drop from exhaustion."

"Colby you have thought of everything haven't you? I was worried about how I was going to get my Dad to rest. Dad I am going to take first watch you take a nap and I will wake you in a little bit." Said Don.

"I'm going to go down to the lobby and let Ian and David know what's going on with Charlie. Merrick put us on leave for a few days anyway." Replied Colby as he walked to the door.

"Thank you Colby for everything." Said Alan.

"No need for you to thank me Alan. Like I said family takes care of each other. I'll arrange for someone to come up for dinner relief." Colby said smiling.

Alan walked over to Charlie. "We're here son please wake up soon. I'm getting to old for all this worrying." He laid his hand on Charlie forehead. "Don, I'll lay down for a few hours then you are going to do the same. Understood?"

"Yeah, Dad I hear you. I'm not sure I will be able to sleep but I will try after you have though." Alan laid down on the cot it took a while but he fell asleep.

Don stood next to Charlie's bed looking at him. He reached down and brushed his hand across his forehead moving some errant curls. "Buddy I don't know where you think you are but you're safe now. We got you out of that cave. You know better than to go into the wilderness by yourself. Me and Dad have talked to about this before. I can't lose you buddy. I need you. I know I have been acting like a class one jerk lately. Please let me make it up to you. Please don't leave us." Don sat down on the chair next to the bed and just held Charlie's hand. "I'm not going anywhere buddy."

Colby walked down to the lobby. Ian and David looked at each other when they saw his face. "Not looking good thought David.

"So what's the word on the Professor?" asked Ian.

Colby came and sat next to David. "I think it's going to be a long road for him. Apparently now there is some swelling from the head injury. They still have him on the ventilator. They haven't given him any sedatives but he still hasn't woken up. I arranged for a cot to be in the room because I know Don and Alan won't leave him. I think the only way either of them will leave to eat is if one of us make them."

David put his head down. "This whole thing is crazy. I know that you and Ian were talking about something more right after the accident. Do you guys want to fill me in on that?"

Ian looked at Colby. "Maybe we should. I think the whole Eppes crew are gonna need more support than they think."

"I don't think Charlie wanted us to look for him. When I went into the cave he told me to leave. Ian told me he said the same thing to Don." Said Colby.

"What? Why would he think that any of us wouldn't look for him or that we would leave him there?" exclaimed David.

"I'm thinking that he feels he lost everything that meant something to him. I mean look he lost his clearance so none of the agencies he worked for will call him. He can't work with Don and from what I have been able to get from Don he has been avoiding Charlie. CalSci has put him on unpaid leave. I felt the same hopelessness when I was undercover and was classified as a traitor, especially while I was in jail." Replied Colby. "What we need to do now is somehow convince him that he hasn't lost everything. That there is still something to fight for and that we have his back while he's fighting. I talked to him while I while I was in the room when I convinced Don and Alan to get something to eat."

"I think that I will take the next shift and have a chat with the Professor." Stated Ian. "You two go get some rest while I take this shift and I'll see you in a few hours."

David looked at Colby. "I think Ian is right. I'll take the following shift. If there are any changes let us know Ian."

"You know that is a given. I don't know why you even said that." Replied Ian.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Numb3rs or the characters. This is my first fan fiction. Constructive criticism is welcome just please be nice about it. Thank you all for the reviews **.**

 **Chapter 23**

Ian sat in the lobby for a little while then he went to the receptionist "Is there like a garden or something I'm getting a little claustrophobic here." The receptionist gave him directions and he went outside to it. There was a bench next to a small fountain with a pond under it. He went and sat on the bench. 'Professor for someone so smart you seem to be so oblivious to the things that matter. The question now is how to fix the situation. We need to get it through your thick, stubborn Eppes genes that you can fight this. All it takes is for you to step up and show why you thought it was so important.' Ian alternated between sitting on the bench and walking the garden until he went upstairs to make Alan and Don go down for dinner.

The doctor knocked on the door. "He hasn't woken up yet I presume?"

"No." answered Don.

"I'm going to send him for another CAT scan and check on the swelling. The medicines have been in his system for a while now and should have lessened it. After I read the scan I will let you know the results." Stated the doctor.

Don sadly looked at his brother still lying there motionless and pale. 'I just want him to wake up. I have treated him so badly lately. I need to apologize but I don't know if he will forgive me. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't.' "Okay, how long will he be down there?"

"It will take about 20 minutes for the scan. You look like you need to get some rest if you don't mind me saying. If you don't take care of yourself you may be getting a bed of your own. I don't think your father needs you being admitted too." Said the doctor.

"Well I'm not going home yet. I will go for a walk while he gets his scan but I'm going to be back here when he returns. When my Dad wakes I will try to sleep." Replied Don.

Ian walked up towards Charlie's room and saw them moving him out of the room. "Hey Don what's going on?" he asked.

"Just taking him for another scan he hasn't woken up yet." Replied Don. "Let's go out in the hall so we don't wake Dad."

"Okay let's wait until Charlie's back in the room then I am taking you and your father to get dinner and David is going to come sit with him while you eat." Stated Ian.

"Look I need to be here not down in the cafeteria. I'm tired of going down there while my brother is up here unconscious. He needs me here." Replied Don raising his voice.

Ian gave him a glare then poking his finger at Don's chest he answered him. "Your brother is going to need you healthy. I know Colby has already made this point to you. Now I'm telling you that you will do what is necessary to stay that way. I am just as stubborn as you Eppes men. Do you really want to try to take us all on cause you know I'm not going to back down."

Don didn't answer him. He just walked back into the room and sat down.

'I hope Charlie wakes up soon because I'm ready to kill his brother if his stubbornness doesn't put him in the hospital first.' Thought Ian as he stood by the window to wait.

The nurses brought Charlie back to the room as they were attaching the leads for his monitors David walked into the room. "How's he doing Don?" he asked.

Don looked at Charlie before answering. "They just brought him back from a CAT scan. I don't know the results yet. He looks like hell though."

"You wake your father and go get dinner with Ian and I will sit with him. It will probably take a little bit for the doctor to come up with the results." Said David.

Don walked over to his father. "Hey Dad. Let's go get dinner. Charlie hasn't woken up but they took him for another scan. David's going to sit with him while Ian takes us downstairs."

Alan slowly got up. "I guess I'll try to eat something. You know how much I hate this. I just want to stay here."

"We both do but our reinforcements say we need to go eat." He said glaring at Ian.

Ian looked at Don and laughed. "Is that supposed to scare me Don? Let's go get this over with because I'm not backing down to you."

David looked at them and shook his head. 'They are going to kill each other before this night is through!'

"Alright Charlie it's my turn to give you a piece of my mind. First off, I thought we were friends. What did you think you were doing? Just because you couldn't work with us doesn't mean you couldn't pick up a phone and call one of us. I understand that Don wasn't talking to you from what I've been told. But you didn't try to talk to the rest of us. We aren't Don. I know he can be a hard headed brother but the rest of us? Haven't you figured out that you are our friend too? Well all that is going to get drilled into your head until you get it through your thick skull. You know that you are the only one I think that could break him. He has been so scared. He doesn't like to show his emotion but you should have seen him when we found you. Then when you apparently told him to leave? I never have seen him like that and then when Ian had to do CPR he lost it man. You two really need to stop ignoring your feeling for each other. I swear the rest of us are ready to lock you two in a padded room until you face each other and get this straightened out." Said David. He heard a soft chuckle from the doorway and turned around.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Numb3rs or the characters. This is my first fan fiction. Constructive criticism is welcome just please be nice about it. Thank you all for the reviews **.**

 **Chapter 24**

Robin was standing in the doorway. "Hello David. I think that's the best idea anyone's had for a while. Not sure of the legal percussions from it, especially if they end up killing each other because of their stubbornness. Where are Don and Alan?"

"We have set up a rotation between Colby, Ian and myself to make sure the rest of the Eppes men keep taking care of themselves. Otherwise they have shown they won't. Then they will all be in the hospital!" replied David frustratingly.

"I'm not sure how you guys are doing it but I don't care. Thank you for being as stubborn as them. Don's not taking this well from what I overheard? I know Charlie lost his clearance but I can't help but think I'm missing much more than this." Said Robin

David shook his head. "I'm sorry Robin but you are going to have to talk to Don about this. It's not my place to tell you. I think right now he needs your support but you are going to have to be the one to go to him. You know how he is, won't ask for help himself."

"Can't blame me for trying but I understand your point David. You said they went to the cafeteria?" asked Robin.

"Yeah but they probably will be back here shortly. The doctor has to come back to talk to them about tests that Charlie had done." Replied David.

"Okay I will go out to the waiting area and try to catch them." Robin said as she left the room.

'Charlie you really need to wake up.' David thought.

Down in the cafeteria Don sat with his plate just pushing the food around. "Don you need to eat it or we are going to take longer to get back to Charlie. At least half of it please." Pleaded Alan.

Don looked at his father and reluctantly ate a little of his dinner after about 10 minutes he got up and threw out what was left on his plate. "Come on I had enough to eat and I want to get upstairs."

Alan saw no point in trying to fight with Don about his eating habits right now and just followed him.

Ian shook his head. 'Nobody is going to get through to him I swear.' He thought.

When they got upstairs Robin saw him get off the elevator and walked up to him. "Don Eppes do you think I didn't want to be here for your family? Why did I have to hear about this from Amita?"

Don reached over and pulled Robin into a hug. "I'm sory Robin I really didn't mean to leave you out. I just haven't been thinking of anything but Charlie right now."

Robin reached over and put her finger under his chin lifting his head. "I will forgive you this time but don't let it happen again or your gonna really hear it!"

Don turned to his father. "Let's go see what the doctor has to say then I'm going to come back here and tell Robin what has been going on."

"Oh Don I forgot to tell you Amita and Larry will be coming in about an hour. They had to cover extra classes. Millie tried to get other professors to cover but it was to short of notice. After today they won't have to though." Said Robin.

"Thank you Robin. We're gonna see what's going on. and I'll be back. Maybe they will be here and I won't have to repeat everything. I'm going to have David call Colby and Ian too if they aren't around here somewhere. See you in a few minutes." Replied Don as he followed his father into Charlie's room.

Dr. Stephens walked into the room. "Hello gentlemen. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. At least this time I have good news. The scans show that the swelling has almost completely gone away."

Alan turned to the doctor. "So he should be waking up, right?"

"It may still take some time but yes. His body is still healing from all the injuries. It was a lot of trauma in a short period of time. All we can do is wait now, fortunately I have not seen anything else to cause problems at this time. We will continue to monitor everything and if you need anything at all I want you to call us. Do you have any questions?" Asked the doctor.

"With the swelling he had, is he gonna have problems from it?" Asked Don.

"I don't see anything really on the scan but we won't know anything definitely until he wakes up." Replied the doctor. His pager went off at that moment. "I must go now but if there is anything further you can have the nurse contact me."

Don walked over and sat next to his brother reaching over to grab his hand. "Dad, all I want is for him to wake up. It's been too long. What do we do?"

Alan sat down on the cot. "All we can do is wait Donnie. Do you want me to go tell the others what the doctor said? I can send Robin in to talk to you?"

"Yeah give me a few minutes before you send Robin back please? I want to talk to Charlie. They say that he can hear us right?" Asked Don.

"That's what they say and I tend to believe them. Besides it can't hurt anything to try." Responded Alan.

-(i appologize for my absense, had a stroke and talking as well as typing is hard to say the least ...

but i do wish to be back when i make a recovery to write again till then )

Vicki Nelson


End file.
